


Something Just Like This

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV - Fandom, FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional tags to be added and fic rating will be bumped, Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Pen Pals, Platonic Relationships, PromLuna, Promna - Freeform, Pryna stays with the Argentum Family and sleeps with Prompto, Romantic Fluff, Set in Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV verse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: After a great misunderstanding, Prompto and Lunafreya spend a day together. Their face-to-face meeting was accidental, but fate has a funny way of bringing them together — and taking them apart.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/gifts).



> I’ve been converted and I’m shocked because I never thought of them together or I ignored it in the past to even consider the possibility. Reasons. Last time I wrote about these two was a year ago and it took on a dark and non-romantic tone. PromLuna’s actually cute, I have no problem ignoring canon, and I ship many things. Also, I wasn’t planning on writing them so goddammit, but read this as you will, romantic or platonic or both.

Based on this <http://owlteria.tumblr.com/post/160250765532/im-not-looking-for-somebody-with-some-superhuman>

-

 _She said, where’d you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I’m not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to_  
_Somebody I can miss_  
\- “Something Just Like This” - The Chainsmokers  & Coldplay

-

_Meet me at the Exposition Botanical Garden as soon as you able. I will be waiting for you._

Prompto turned the note over, but the sheet of paper was blank aside from the winking cactuar and baby chocobo stickers decorating it. No signature or initials were given, not even an address. But the words on it were crafted with care, characters joined in slants and loops without flaw, as if a girl wrote this.

Despite himself, he brought the parchment to his nose and inhaled deeply. A sweet, floral fragrance was sprayed upon the note. It had to be a girl who wrote this, but who? The only girl who did something like this was Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and that was three years ago. Besides, the perfume in question was different and bold like the request written, informal.

But who would slip this note in his locker? It had to be a mistake. As far as he knew, there weren’t any girls interested in the blond. Girls that would approach him viewed him as an accessory of the Crown Prince’s company and attempt to gain favors through him to reach Noctis. After all, it’s very seldom that the future ruler of the country attended the same high school as his common citizens. It definitely wasn’t easy being the prince’s only plebeian friend, but he could always count on Noctis to stay genuine.  

Prompto slumped against the locker. Was there ever going to be a girl out there who liked him for who he was and not for who he was friends with? Anyone? Anywhere?

“What’s got you so down?” Noctis asked as the two of them walked down the hallway, ignoring the hushed voices and looks he garnered simply by his presence.

“You can tell, can you?” Prompto groaned grumpily, not daring to look his best friend in the eyes.

“That’s a weird thing to say,” the Crown Prince closed a novel he was skimming through and tapped it on the blond’s temple. “School’s out for the day, but you look like the way you do before third period. Did you flunk a test?”

Prompto gave a rueful laugh. “If only.” This earned him a raised eyebrow and the blond waited until they were out in the courtyard before he began with a “I think someone’s pulling a prank on me.” He took a seat on a bench.

“What makes you say that?”

“I found a letter in my locker,” Prompto glanced around with wary eyes, but all he saw were cliques hanging around and students heading home, no eavesdroppers were lurking about. “And it’s asking me to meet her at the garden.”

“Huh,” Noctis closed his eyes and stroked his chin. “What if it’s not a prank?”

“Dude, it totally is a prank!” Prompto held up a hand and pressed it against his throat with an exaggerated dying groan. “What if I end up chopped up limb from limb by a psycho serial killer? I have so much to live for! And being on the morning news as a murder victim isn’t for me!”

“You’re being ridiculous. They wouldn’t find your body right away and at best, your mugshot will be on the back of milk cartons before that happens.” Noctis deadpanned.

“But I’m too pretty to be on a milk carton!” Prompto bemoaned. He was starting to believe that his best friend, even with all his connections and royal army under his family’s disposal, wouldn’t commit to a search party. If he went off the grid without a trace, Noctis would probably be reading the disappearance headliner with his morning cereal or whatever princes eat for breakfast.

“It’s always the pretty ones that do…” Noctis awkwardly patted his distressed friend on the shoulder. “Okay, okay, I’m ninety…” He hesitated with a grimace, “seven percent sure that that some serial killer’s not after you. It’s probably a girl from one of our classes who’s just too shy to ask you out in person. She’s meeting you in public and _in_ broad daylight so if you need to make a run for it, that’ll make kidnapping tougher.”

The blond looked up, considering the prince’s words. “Yeah, you got a point there.” After all, he’ll kick himself one way or another if he didn’t find out what this was all about.

Noctis shrugged. “If you don’t go at all, you’ll probably make the girl cry while waiting on you.”

“Or make someone’s day for falling for that trick. Or easier in tracking me down for some lunch money.” Prompto shook his head. “But yeah, I don’t want to make a girl cry. Who does that?”

“If I didn’t have to head home right away, I’d come with you.”

“Oh, it’s Thursday today, huh? You got one-on-one with Gladio’s dad, right?”

Noctis had officially begun harnessing the Caelum magic, manifesting glaives out of thin air, some huge deal that everyone got invested in. But since the prince moved in an apartment and a part-time job for a few months now, he followed a flexible schedule: magic training with Clarus and have dinner with his father afterwards. It’s an important day as much as Noctis would scoff about Regis wanting to know all the details of the current week. The prince valued the son and father quality time more than he let on.

“Yeah, except now the Marshal’s taking a special interest in my training. They’ll get pissed if I skip again. Then my old man’ll catch wind of it and come up with some crazy story to share during dinner.”

“Marshal?” Prompto took Noctis’ shoulders in his hands. “You mean THE Marshal?” There were many marshals in the army divisions of Lucis, but only one of them mattered in the teenager’s heart.

“Oh yeah,” Noctis laughed, rolling his eyes. “I forgot I’m friends with his biggest fanboy.”

There was no fan with greater devotion than Prompto. He owned two, three posters of Cor Leonis in his bedroom. Gods only knew how he got the impressive moniker like “The Immortal”, a badass one at that. The teenager hadn’t informed Noctis of this yet, but he planned on enlisting to the Crownsguard after graduation partially because of his hero and he had convinced Gladiolus to help him train in secret. There’s no doubt that Prompto would cross paths with Cor and if he could just shake his hand just once, he’ll never wash that hand again. He could die happy.

A sleek, black convertible pulled up to the curb and the two classmates’ attention were turned to the driver, Ignis, stepped out of the car.

“Well, my ride’s here,” Noctis announced before waving lazily. “Right on time as always, Specs.” Ignis sighed, but when his eyes met Prompto’s, he smiled and gave a polite nod in his direction.

Prompto was envious of Ignis. Lucians cannot be licensed to drive until they’re eighteen years old; Ignis was seventeen, having received special permission to drive a car. But having a sweet ride would be more convenient than walking to school and back all the time. Just having his parents leave a car in the garage for the possible scenario he needed to drive himself to the hospital doesn’t count.

Owning a car always seemed to do the trick for the heroes in the romantic comedies. Granted that they were rich and women loved that, and maybe those guys were assholes and maybe they get the girl in the end. Now that the blond thought of it, Ignis always had admirers following him around, but he never seemed to care and preferred Noctis’ company to them…  

Noctis jerked a thumb. “Want a ride there… or home?”

“Nah, I’ve got a date with destiny.” Prompto rose from his seat. “I’ll get there on my own two feet. Wish me luck?”

Noctis held up a fist. “Okay, call the police if things get weird and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you, starboy,” Prompto said his farewell for now, his fist connecting with the prince’s. “You better tell me how it goes with the Marshal!”

-

Without delay, Prompto ran for the destination which wasn’t too far from the high school. The Botanical Garden was filled with people — families, children, couples, students, nothing out of the ordinary. As he caught his breath, he noticed that there were several girls around his age and they were alone. If they had been waiting for someone, he couldn’t tell.

A girl in a blue sweater and matching jeans  was texting on her phone from under the shade of a tree. Another girl, brunette, in shorts and a t-shirt, was taking a couple steps back and forth, pretending to be absorbed in the atmosphere. And lastly, there was a blonde in a white blouse, black ribbon tied around the collar and a rose-colored skirt sitting by a water fountain. The last girl was extremely beautiful like a professional model, there’s no way she’s the one he’s looking for. Her boyfriend or girlfriend had to be on their way to see her.  She tucked her short hair behind her ears and returned folded hands to her lap.

Weighing out his options, Prompto approached with caution toward the girl in blue. Fortunately for him, the girl’s friends arrived at that moment and she gave them an earful for making her wait. Next, he tried approached the girl in casual wear, perhaps she attended the same school as him. But she confirmed that while they went to the same school, she wasn’t waiting for anyone, simply working on a photography assignment.

The young high school student’s heart sank further of how badly this was going. He looked to the girl by the fountain, who hadn’t moved an inch or tried to get a hold on whoever she was waiting for, now draping a pink coat over her shoulders. It’s unbelievable that someone like her existed on the same plane of existence as he. He had to take a chance.

“Um, excuse me,” Prompto walked to the blonde girl. He was stunned when she looked up at him with brilliant azure eyes that he almost forgot what he wanted to ask. “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Do I know you?” She inquired with a quizzical expression on her face.

“Huh? No. Uh, maybe?” Prompto was confused. “Seen my face somewhere?”

“Yes!” She clapped her hands together, giddy as she stood up. “You are Prompto!” The young woman flinched before amending with a more polite greeting. “Blessed be, Prompto.”

That voice. Prompto couldn’t believe that he didn’t recognize it sooner. Even as he heard it in passing whenever his parents listened to prayers and speeches on the radio, the woman’s words were considered sacred and inspired hope. She carried the voice of mankind the divine would only adhere to. He didn’t quite understand what that really meant, but she was a celebrity, like a five-star idol, all over.

“Prin—” Prompto stopped himself when the young woman grimaced so he lowered his voice. “Lady Lunafreya, is that you? What are you doing here?”

“I am waiting for someone. What brings you here?”

“I’m here to meet someone, heh.” The blond dug into his pocket and brought out the note. “Uh, this might be crazy but I think this is why we’re both here.”

“Oh no.” Lunafreya brought her hands to her mouth, mortified. “I wrote that note for Prince Noctis. How could it be sent to the wrong person?”

“I had a feeling that note wasn’t for me.”

“You have my sincere apologies.” She bowed her head several times.

“You picked the wrong day to surprise someone.” Prompto informed, trying not to sound hurt. The high school student was relieved on one hand, he’d hate to explain to Lunafreya that he thought she was a serial killer or a prankster. “Noct’s schedule’s packed, but he’ll be free tomorrow. You—”

“Could only afford a day in Lucis.” Lunafreya interjected. “I must depart before twilight.” She gingerly took the note, but her hands trembled. “I confess, I have been here since dawn waiting for this very moment…”

“Let’s call him, yeah? You have his number, yeah?”

“We do not have cellular devices in Tenebrae and Niflheim would not be pleased if I possessed one.” She looked to the distance. “So I never felt the need to ask for a phone number.”

“You never…?” He shook his head, bringing out his smartphone. Just what was life without one these days? “I can call him and work this out.”

“No,” Lunafreya touched his wrist, drawing it away from his ear. “I mean, thank you, but I can see now that my presence would prove vexatious. Coming here unannounced was a trivial fantasy long exhausted…”

“But this is the first time you’ve been in the Crown City, right? How about I give you a tour for the time you do have?”

“You would do that?” Her smile was so bright it seemed to light up her face. “For me?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun. Let’s go!”

“Yes, sir!” Lunafreya failed to conceal her smile when the look of surprise sparked on Prompto’s face. “Forgive me, I have always wanted to say that. It feels like we are going on an adventure.”

They only had several hours to kill so there wasn’t enough time to take her all over Insomnia even if luck came their way and afforded them speedy Uber drivers. The Princess Oracle chose the garden for a reason and there was plenty to see here. She followed her guide eagerly, the sleeves of her coat bounced exuberantly with her steps.

The teenager noticed that the woman’s attention was elsewhere, falling upon rows of roses. He saw those everyday in passing, but they must’ve looked strange in a foreigner’s eyes.

“Onyx roses,” Prompto began as he gestured to the placard placed before the flowers. “Sign says they mysteriously appeared on the palace lawn after Queen Aulea—” The words died in his throat when he turned to the noblewoman who was eerily silent, her forehead furrowed.

“It is disheartening to see that this garden doesn’t house sylleblossoms. I am truly not in Tenebrae.”

“What are those?”

“Blue flowers native to my homeland. The former rulers had their crowns woven from them. I have raised a garden myself. Many people used them for ceremonies or in grand gestures of apologies to someone close. Have you never seen one, Sir Prompto?”

“Uh, no,” Prompto scratched the back of his neck. He wasn’t an expert in flora but they seemed like a big deal to her.  “Feeling homesick, Lady Lunafreya?”

“Do you find it foolish?” There was a ghost of a smile on her face though it underlaid her sorrow. “I, a captive in a land conquered by Lucis’ sworn enemy and until this day, have never left by unauthorized means. I find myself searching for a home and past that no longer exists. But… it’s a hollow disservice to those who invest their faith unto me in the present.”

“I don’t think it is.” He touched her arm without meaning to. “It’s where you’re from and you got a lot of good memories there, right? I can’t pretend to know what you’re going through, but no one’s gonna give you a map that points to home.” He released her and shrugged. “You already have it, just gotta keep walking and don’t lose hope.”

Prompto grimaced. He couldn’t believe he literally quoted lines from one of his favorite anime. The high school student really had no idea of what the Oracle was going through, the mantle she assumed was considered of the highest prestige and there was no doubt that stress came with the responsibility. As for her being a captive, Prompto sympathized; whatever transpired in Tenebrae was something Noctis didn’t like talking about, but it was something definitely not good seven years ago. He opened his mouth to apologize for unleashing out his inner geek on her, but Lunafreya smiled like those were the words she needed to hear even if someone didn’t share her experience.

“I thank you for your wise words, Sir Prompto. With the exception of Gentiana, I rarely disclose my feelings aloud, not even to Prince Noctis.”

That much Prompto understood, it was a nice feeling to have someone to listen. Noctis said he hadn’t seen Lunafreya since he was eight but they kept in touch through a single notebook.

“Um, think you can just call me Prompto?” The blond asked, fumbling with how to phrase it. “I mean, if you want. I’m nobody royal to be called ‘Sir’.”

“Oh, I apologize,” she placed a hand on her chest. “In that case, you’re free to address me as Luna. Prince Noctis calls me that.”

“Hmm-hmm. Right. Luna. Lunnnna.”

No matter how he said it and with her permission, it still came out weird.

“At your own pace, please.” She giggled. “Do not force yourself needlessly.”

“So, Luna, what brought you to Insomnia? Shouldn’t you be, uh, doing Oracle things in some village or something?” He scratched the back of his head. He had no idea what Oracles did exactly.

“I wanted to surprise Prince Noctis. I thought we could spend time together.”

“Like a date?” It was the only conclusion Prompto figured out. He didn’t know the nature of the relationship.

She shook her head. “No, something very important and…” The somber young woman’s words died in her throat.

Prompto decided to change the subject. “How’s Tiny—I mean, Pryna doing?”

“Tiny? Well, she was at one point, but she has grown to be quite large along with Umbra. I am most certain she has not forgotten your kindness.”

Prompto took a look around. Visitors of the gardens were still about, either taking pictures of the scenery or casually strolling the stoned paths. An idea came to him like a light bulb.

“Hey, how about we snap some pictures while we’re here?” He reached into his book bag and pulled out a vintage camera.

Lunafreya — Luna — was hesitant. “I lack very little knowledge about your technology, but…”

“It won’t go on Instagram or anything. Watch this.” Prompto inched closer to Luna’s side, holding up the camera so that the lens was facing them and captured the shot. The flash went off and there was a small whirring sound. Luna gasped when a sheet of photographic paper was ejected. He retrieved it and handed it over to her. “What do you think?”

Luna tentatively took the paper and studied the blank film languidly fade into the familiar visages. “Amazing.” She held it out to him.

He shook his head, smiling in how on awe on the Oracle’s face was caught perfectly. “Keep it. They can be your souvenirs to take back home.” Prompto pointed to the onyx roses. “Why don’t you stand over there? I’ll take your picture.”

Luna walked over by the grand rose bushes, smoothing out creases in her skirt and running her fingers in her hair. She was small compared to the native flora and  and while the color of her outfit set a contrast, it was a photographer’s opinion that she needed a prop piece.

He planned to pick a rose.

Prompto turned the flower in his hand. Upon closer inspection, the petals weren’t black, they were a combination of dark purple and maroon. “Why do they even call these onyx roses anyway?”

And he got red-handed caught in the act.

A middle-aged man in a security guard uniform approached him. “Don’t you know you’re committing a heavy crime there, son?”

“I did what now?”

“That flower you’re holding was grown on government property. Look, but don’t touch and especially, don’t pluck.”

Prompto gave him a sheepish smile. “Uh… I didn’t know?” It wasn’t like he could make an entire bouquet out of one flower.

“There’s a sign right over there that says not to pick the flowers and I saw you leap over the barricade.” The guard sighed. “'Fraid, you’re going have to come with me, son.”

“Pardon me, sir.” Luna intervened, physically placing herself between the man and teenager. “I apologize. My dear friend took the flower because I had asked him to. On my behalf, would you spare him just this once?”

The guard looked to Luna and then to Prompto. “Try a flower shop next time, son.” He begrudgingly let the two go.

Prompto let out a breath that he didn’t know he held. “Oh man, my parents would’ve killed me if I got arrested. For a flower!” He turned to Luna who was smiling from ear to ear. “Thanks for bailing me out. How did you do that anyway?”

“A little persuasion I have honed over time. Many find it difficult to say no to me.” Luna took the rose and cradled it in her hands. “I will have to press this as soon as possible. You picked a perfect bud.”

-

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Not just yet.”

Luna’s fingers parted to steal a glance but fortunately Prompto kept the surprise concealed. “Hey, no peeking!”

She giggled, covering her eyes again. “Am I to expect another stolen flower extracted from public ground?”

So the Princess Oracle did have a sense of humor. “Nope, something even better. You can open them, by the way.”

Though the extravagant crêpe took all the allowance he had for the week, what he originally intended to spend for a couple games at the arcade, Luna’s expression was priceless.

“Oh Stars,” Luna brought her hands to her lips as the crystal hues of her eyes sparkled with delight. “Is that for me?” Contrary to her inquiry, even if the dessert wasn’t for her, Luna’s eyes were pleading for it and not just a bite or two.

“Yup! All yours!”

As Luna claimed the crêpe, she eyed the dessert hungrily for a moment and hesitated. “Prompto, you don’t have one for yourself?”

“Nah, I’m out of money.” The upbeat teenager patted his pockets for dramatic effect.  

“Well, this will not do,” she disagreed, holding out the confection. “Please, eat this with me. I would not be able to finish this by myself.”

Prompto couldn’t resist the decadent display before him and his touring companion insisted on partaking. It would be rude to refuse her. After retrieving a spoon for himself, he went for it.

“Whoa, it’s like a party in my mouth!” Prompto moaned, savoring the sweet ice cream paired with fruit and chocolate syrup on his spoon.  

Sharing his enthusiasm, Luna devoured more than half of the crêpe. Almost so fast that she had to pause for a moment and rub at her temple with an agonized sigh.

“Brain-freeze?”

“Yes…” She squeezed her eyes shut with a whine. “It is delicious…”

Prompto steered the crêpe toward his mouth as he ran on ahead, Luna followed at his heels with the dessert in her hand. They found themselves standing on a platform overlooking rows of multi-colored flowers, statues, and water fountains as far as the eye could see.

“Beautiful!” Luna applauds breathlessly. “This garden is full of wonder and mystery.”

Prompto took the dessert away so Luna could take in the horizon in contemplative silence. “Hey Luna?” He opened up, uncertain of the right way to say it. Luna glanced at him expectedly. “Noct and I wouldn’t have been friends if you never wrote that letter.”

Luna had her hands behind her back, tilting her head. “I had no idea. Did you not attend the same junior high school?”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, but I thought he was someone who was out of my reach, being a prince and all. Nobody pays attention to the fat kid in class who sits in the back row. I didn’t approach him again until freshman year.” He laughed, embarrassed about that time. “He took one look at me and knew who I was. The weight and the social awkwardness didn’t define me.”

The young woman’s eyes widened and her lips parted hesitantly. “Ice cream…”

“I-ice cream?” Prompto stammered. Had he been boring her?

The Oracle smiled. “It’s dripping.”

“Oh no!” Prompto moved to lick his hand. Melted mint, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry cascaded in languid rivers,  coated his wrist and the band in a sticky, but delicious disaster.

Luna handed him a handkerchief, giggling. She reached out to rest her hand atop of Prompto’s hand, the one that possessed the sullied cloth, on the railing. There was a softness in her gaze and an inexplicable kindness in the touch of her hand.

“Do not belittle yourself. You are simply a wonderful person and I am thankful that you are his best friend. I would not change a thing about you.”

Luna’s words were almost far more than Prompto deserved. Nobody told him to lose the weight, but he gained the confidence to speak to Noctis in the end. In meeting Noctis, he also met Luna.

The crêpe was looking a little less extravagant now.

“Uh, I have to head to the restroom.” Prompto almost rubbed the back of his neck with his sticky hand. “Do you want the rest of this…? No. Okay.” He hurried off  and raced to the closest lavatory, tossing the melted dessert in the trash.

 _That was smooth_ , Prompto felt his face burn as he scrubbed his hands under the tepid water and cheap soap that smelled suspiciously like knock-off cotton candy. _Smooth like non-chunky peanut butter._ It wasn’t and he had to apologize.

The teenager bolted out, almost tackling a heavy-set man and a child entering, and ran out to find Luna standing where he left her. Relieved, he held out the loaned handkerchief, damp and had been under the automatic hand dryer for a good minute. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have ran out on you, I—”

Luna’s eyes fell upon his bare wrist.

The one that bore the barcode, **NH-01987 0006-0204** , a birthmark that his parents always warned him to keep concealed from the kids from school, an unspoken stigma that Prompto kept under wraps even when he washed the dishes and showered, was laid out bare in all its shameless glory.

Like an idiot, he took the sweatband off to wash off the stains and left it on the counter.

Prompto felt his blood turn to ice as he ran his hands through his hand, his breathing rapid and anxiety mounting. “No… I…” He couldn’t stop trembling, squeezing his eyes shut.

Warm and gentle hands took his wrist and smooth satin wrapped itself over it, complete with a pretty bow.

Prompto dared to open to his eyes. Luna had took the ribbon from her blouse and covered the barcode around it as if the blond’s distress never occurred. She pressed her forehead on the concealed mark and smiled at him.

There was sadness to it almost as if…

Almost as if she knew what this barcode meant.

Luna lowered her hands, turning to the radiant sunset across the horizon. Their time together was at a close.

“I’m truly blessed to have finally met you, Prompto. Thank you so much for meeting me. May the Stars guide you until we are to meet again.”

-

One week later

A large white dog with brown streaks on her fur was waiting on the front porch of the Argentum residence. She barked at Prompto when he walked home from school.

“Pryna? What are you doing here?” Prompto dashed out to meet the majestic canine. She had plenty of licks to give as he gave her a good belly rub, rightfully earned because of the huge trip from wherever she came from. “Luna was right. You’re a big girl now.” Around the dog’s neck was a knapsack, filled with a slim notebook with gold roses etched on the cover and on first page was a bookmark of a pressed-onyx rose.

“Looks like I got a letter, no second-guessing where it’s from.”

_I would like to express my gratitude for last week and apologize once more for the great misunderstanding I put you through. Never had I imagined our first meeting would go like that, but I would very much like to do this again._

_I hope it is not too forward of me, but I have a request, no, something you can engage with me in, if you are willing. I had sent Pryna to you. The notebook she carries with her is for you. If you could write anything you want in it and send it back, it would mean the world to me. Prince Noctis often wrote me that you are a prodigy in photography so you may wish to fill these pages with those. But you do not have to do this for my sake and Pryna can find herself back to Tenebrae on her own._

_I would like to know you better despite our current limitations and I wish to be deserving of the kindness you showed me that day. I am certain that our friendship would blossom beyond having a mutual friend in common. A few hours with you had shown me that.  
_

_Please write me back your reply soon. Until then, Pryna and I will be in your care.  
Kind Regards, Luna_

“Luna… wants to be pen pals with me?”

After petting Pryna, Prompto sat down on the stoop and began writing his response. He told her everything and anything he could think of with a biggest grin on his face.


End file.
